Precious
by Autumnspice
Summary: Dark!Fic Suspian oneshot. Peter attempts to steal away something valuable of Caspian's. Contains incest


A/N: I have no clue where this fic came from other than I sat down to work on the next section of Pirate!Caspian and this demanded to be written instead. But don't worry, there will be another section of P!C before long.

She didn't miss the looks that were sent her direction. The ones that made her nauseous...and some other feeling she couldn't put her finger on. Why did Uncle Peter always look at her that way? She supposed only he knew and of course he would never tell her. But how he could stare at her with brazen lust in his eyes at the dining table, when her parents were in the room, she had no idea. Shoving the sickening thoughts aside, she focused her attention on her dinner, unable to do more than just shove food around her plate.

"Are you not feeling well? You should eat your food instead of playing with it."

Looking up and smiling wanely, "No, Daddy, I'm fine. I'll get something from the kitchens later. May I be excused please?"

Caspian wasn't sure what was wrong but he wasn't going to press the issue until she was ready to speak, "Of course." Skillfully masking his concern, he watched her leave before resuming his conversation with Edmund.

Susan had been watching Peter as well and felt sick in the pit of her stomach. Since Brisa's birthday celebration a couple weeks prior, he had taken a keen interest in watching her, not that he didn't before, but he had never been so blatant about it until now. Why couldn't anyone else see and stop him and see that, yes, he was going to be true to his word? Tossing the napkin down on the table, Susan excused herself, exiting the doors on the opposite wall.

_In the hallway of the upper level of the palace, Susan's eyes closed partially and she sighed in content as she felt hands rubbing her shoulders and back, "Mmmm...I love the way you touch me, Caspian," the touch warm and familiar._

_Feeling hot breath on her neck and ear and one arm draped around to her front, "Oh but you never touch _me_, my Queen."_

_Her eyes shot open and she turned around quickly, only to find herself pressed into the stone wall and hands roaming her body, "Peter, stop! This isn't us anymore. I belong to Caspian, I love him, and you can't change that. I can scream and have you killed by any of the guards here," pushing at his questing hands._

_He loved the look of his hand against her porcelain skin, pressing her throat, restricting her airflow. His gaze penetrating hers once more, whispering, "I'd like to see you try that. But if I can't have you, I _will_ have that which belongs to you and," spitting out his name in disgust, "Caspian."_

_Gasping for air, eyes watering, "No!" He was making her hoarse, "She's just a baby! I refuse to allow you to go anywhere near her!"_

_Smirking a dark look in his eyes, "Hmm, don't worry. I won't touch her till she's much older. By that time, you will have forgotten your empty threats. You forget that I have power over even your husband." Releasing his hand which left a visible imprint on her throat as Susan tried to catch her breath, "Very well then, my Queen, I bid you a good night." Tossing over his shoulder, "Sleep well my dear."_

_Susan was truly scared. She knew Peter was the type to follow up on his threats but how would she stop him? What would she tell Caspian? Cair Paravel still lay in rubble so she couldn't hide nor have Peter exiled there. But yet he was her brother and she was supposed to stand by him even if she didn't agree with his choices. Rushing to the chambers she shared with Caspian, she flung herself on the bed and cried herself to sleep. _

_In the quiet of the gardens, Susan glanced around to make sure no one paid them any attention. _

_"What's wrong, Su? Why all this secrecy?" Lucy was worried about how agitated her sister was as of late._

_Closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, her voice barely over a whisper, "Because I refuse to take Peter as a husband, he has threatened to take Brisa away from us."_

_Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "You can't mean that! Why would Peter do something like that? What did Caspian say?"_

_"I haven't told him. Caspian would kill him first and ask questions later. If at all. Please help keep her safe."_

_Pained understanding filling her eyes, Lucy pursed her lips as she nodded and hugged her older sister hoping to lend what comfort she could._

_Peter was becoming perturbed. He couldn't make sense of why his siblings were suddenly so distant and agitated around him. With everything he had done for them, this is how they repaid him? How dare they defy him and plot against him! Surely they would have to be punished for their crimes. _

_He refused to admit such but he did admire Caspian. He didn't understand what was so admirable about the Telmarine king. No, he hated him immensely! That was it. There was nothing to like about Susan's _husband_. The word was vile on his tongue and in his mind. No one would ever be her husband except him. But he found something even better to destroy them with. To remind them of their places._

_By all outward appearances, he seemed normal, sane, even a good king. But the man inside his head was on a slow descent into insanity. Peter was infuriated by the fact that what was in the past was out of his grasp. The life that he had been given now, he could not cope with. This was not how things were supposed to progress. Nevertheless, he would do what it took to make things right how he saw fit. Why even come back to Narnia in the first place if he couldn't have what he and Susan shared 1300 years prior? _

_Lucy, who used to admire her brother, was conflicted. How could he do anything like this to Susan and Caspian who had fought so hard to get where they were now? She didn't say anything to Edmund but was aware that he too kept a close eye on Peter. He was ever watchful but kept his thoughts to himself. Caspian knew something was off kilter but he didn't know what. Well skilled in battle tactics, he knew that was not the best of situations, but one had to be prepared for the worst, whatever that may be. _

_Susan worried herself sick. Though she would tell Caspian anything else, she couldn't bring herself to tell him this. She clung to blind hope that Peter would soon snap out of his insanity and not follow through with his intimidation, resuming the role of the older brother they all loved. Fifteen years she tried, with Lucy's assistance, to keep her daughter safe. And they both failed._

Brisa was strolling through the gardens after her father had excused her from dinner. It was so peaceful at night under the stars. However it was rather strange and a new experience to be completely alone anywhere for the first time in her life. Usually she was accompanied by her mother or Aunt Lucy or Uncle Edmund. They never told her why though. But she never considered them to be overbearing or intrusive since she did enjoy their company. Especially Edmund's, his wit was always sharp as his sword, and his insights into the world around them were an education in of themselves.

Turning suddenly, she thought she heard a branch snapping in the quiet stillness. But she saw no one. Surely it was simple paranoia from being alone for the first time that was playing tricks with her mind. Nothing more.

"A pretty girl like you should not be wandering the palace alone."

She jumped, startled at the whisper that came from behind her. She shivered at the fingertips that danced along the back of her neck and shoulders. The touch was almost burning and her skin crawled at the intimacy of it.

"What do you mean? The palace is safe. But why do you follow me everywhere?"

"Is it now? Someone has to protect you. After all, you are to take your mother's place."

"I don't understand," not sure if he meant as Queen, but something told her that wasn't his meaning at all, and her eyes darted worriedly toward the castle's covered walkways. She could yell and any Mouse or guard would be there in a heartbeat. It was a small comfort.

Those fingers that felt like discomforting fire were now on her chin, forcing her to avert her gaze from that which he knew was her solace and safety. There would be none of that if he had any say. None outside of _him_. His hand still on her chin, he traced her lips with his thumb, fully enjoying her squirming awkwardly under his gaze, "Your mother has sheltered you. 1300 years ago, she was my wife. Not Caspian's." What did he mean by that? His hand snaked down her throat. He would have fun later marking her there as his own, but not now. Let her maintain her innocence a few more moments. Then down the sheer organza bell sleeve of her dress, he took her wrist in his hand and led her toward the castle. To anyone watching, they would appear completely normal, so Peter hoped, "Do not make a sound or I will kill you. Your mother and Lucy thought they could keep you safe from me. Tell me, why would they need to save you from me when I am only one who has ever loved you or cared about you?"

"I...I...don't know," she tried to twist her wrist out of his grip, but he only held her tighter.

Brisa's mind was racing. How would she get out of this situation where death was imminent? Even if Uncle Peter didn't follow through with his threat, would they even believe her instead of the High King? Surely they wouldn't, he was their beloved brother, and she just a silly girl.

It seemed like a blur in time when she became aware of her familiar feather mattress underneath her. She had no recollection of being dragged down the corridors to her room, sneaking past guards. Her wrists were pinned above her head as she felt a hand gripping her throat tightly as kisses were planted on her exposed collarbone. She shivered in disgust but he seemed to take that as begging for more. Closing her eyes tight, she wanted to scream out to anyone who would listen but her throat was dry and hoarse, strangling any sound she could have made aside from a small whimper.

Sighing as the hand was released from her throat so that breathing was not as difficult, she welcomed the reprieve, only to realize that one side of her skirt was being hiked up her leg. Squirming to get away only made him continue with more fervor, her uncle's face flushed. While she had been caught stealing away a time or two with one of the stableboys, they didn't make her feel as sick and numb as she did now.

What seemed a torturous eternity later, her eyes snapped open as her bedroom door was flung open with a deafening bang.

"Peter! What are you _doing_?! How _could_ you?!" Edmund shouted.

"What is the meaning of this?! Get your hands off my daughter!" her father roaring like an enraged animal.

Edmund and Caspian both stood in the doorway, with two Mice ready to attack upon their order. They had witnessed the events in the garden and reported to Caspian immediately. He had always been suspicious of something but wasn't sure why. Now he was simply sickened and outraged at what he saw.

"Daddy!" it took effort but Brisa finally struggled out of Peter's grasp and ran to her father, tears staining her face which she buried in his chest.

In a low, dangerous tone, "How long has this been going on? Maybe I should have killed you when I had the chance the first time we met."

Rolling his body to sit on the bed, he just stared at the two kings before him, his look mild, voice level and deceptively sane, "With who? Susan? Susan's always been my wife, even in England. Brisa I have never touched before tonight. But since my wife was stolen from me, I'm simply claiming for my own what is mine," smirking at them, hoping it would anger Caspian. It was only fair after all that Caspian receive his own dose of bad karma.

Rage flashed in Caspian's eyes. Pushing Brisa into Edmund's arms, he unsheathed his sword and let out another animal cry. In any other situation, he would not fight an unarmed man, but this was not any other situation. This was his daughter, and Caspian would never let any harm befall her. He hadn't worked so hard for his people and his family to only have any of them hurt by something so..._vile_ as what Peter spoke of_._

Lunging forward, he pressed the tip of his blade to Peter's throat. In a quick skilled movement, the blade was tilted downward to slice his hands, "So that your filthy hands never touch her again!"

Edmund had led Brisa out of the room as Caspian continued to hack his sword into Peter, leaving what would be a horrifically scarred man. Also, he didn't want to witness it himself. What had happened to the elder Pevensie over the years, he didn't know. He had thought he knew Peter, but time had warped his brother.

Once he was cleaned up, in the sitting room of their chambers in front of the crackling fire in the fireplace, Caspian asked of Susan, irate that he had been deceived by all, "Why did you not tell me that you knew of this years ago? It is my duty to protect my family and my people."

She looked at him, studying him for several moments before turning her gaze to the writhing flames. Even after all these years, his ability to rage unsettled her. Whispering, "I guess I honestly wanted to believe that he hadn't become so twisted. He's my brother. I hoped that he was better than that. And he _was_ once." Rising, moving to stand next to him so that she could snuggle into him, his arm draped over her shoulder, "And I knew you would kill him first and ask questions later. If at all. I didn't want to worry you because I thought they were empty threats. I'm sorry."

Caspian just held her, kissing her hair, glad that his wife and daughter were finally safe. He didn't like it but realized he would eventually have to accept that her tears and sniffles were for Peter as well, what shreds of humanity that disgusting had once possessed at least. He vowed never again would he fail his family, but they must not keep him in the dark either.


End file.
